pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2012
2012 is a year in the Christian era . 2012 was a leap year . The main topics were in the news: * The European sovereign debt crisis which the ESM was put into operation. Greece was hit hardest and elections were held twice in 2012 in this country. * The Netherlands was the Cabinet Rutte I after lengthy consultations between the two coalition parties CDA and VVD and parliamentary support partner PVV . On 12 September, therefore parliamentary elections held after a coalition of VVD and PvdA formed. On November 5 was the Cabinet Rutte II on the platform. * The revolutions in the Arab world were for the first time in free elections held in Tunisia , Egypt and Libya . Additionally raged a fierce revolt in Syria in late 2012 was still undecided. * Prince Friso hit on 17 February in a coma after a skiing accident in the Austrian Lech . * In London were the Summer Olympics held. * In Suriname an amnesty law was passed allowing the suspects in the December murders can not be prosecuted. This act sparked outrage in Dutch politics. * On October 14 were found in Belgium municipal, district and provincial elections instead. * On 19 October elections were held in Curaçao where the party Pueblo Soberano of Helmin Wiels was the greatest. * The US presidential election in which Barack Obama was re-elected on November 6. * The 2012 phenomenon ; Some people saw the Mayan calendar end of 2012 the evidence that the world would end . Contents [ hide ] * 1 Events ** 1.1 January ** 1.2 February ** 1.3 March ** 1.4 April ** 1.5 May ** 1.6 June ** 1.7 July ** 1.8 Augustus ** 1.9 September ** 1:10 October ** 1:11 November ** 1:12 December * 2 Music ** 2.1 Popular music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 Movie * 4 Born * 5 Deceased * 6 Weather Extremes ** 6.1 Belgium ** 6.2 Netherlands Events [ edit ] January [ edit ] The sunken Costa Concordia off theItalian Isola del Giglio . * 1 - Denmark takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Poland . * 2 - Fire in the Goffert Stadium in Nijmegen . * 3 - 7 - High water by northwesterly storm . This, together with plenty of rainfall to flooding in western and northern Netherlands. * 5 - In Nigeria be a double attack by Boko Haram slain more than 37 people. * 5 - In a landslide in Pantukan, Compostela Valley , on the southern Philippine island of Mindanao , due to persistent rain, come at least 25 people. There are about 100 missing. * 9 - The Dutch Petroleum Maatschappij (NAM) reports the discovery of Metslawier-South , the largest gas field in the country since 1995. * 13 - Start of the first Youth Olympic Winter Games in the Austrian Innsbruck . * 13 - Joran van der Sloot by a Peruvian court sentenced to 28 years imprisonment for the murder of Stephany Flores in 2010 . * 13 - When a disaster at Isola del Giglio in the Tyrrhenian Sea with the cruise ship Costa Concordia , the flagship of Costa Crociere , at least twelve people on board are killed. * 13 - The price of gasoline equals in the Netherlands, the highest level ever. Gasoline The MSRP is 1,757 euros per liter. The price in the Netherlands is thus 10 to 20 cents higher than in neighboring countries. * 15 - In Kiribati is president Anote Tong re-elected with over 42 percent of the vote. * 15 - For the Albanian coast is sinking beneath the Sierra Leonean -flagged oil tanker Edirne having fuel unloaded in the port of Durres . Of the fifteen crew members, twoGeorgians and the Azeri captain killed. * 15 - In an explosion on the South Korean tanker doola No. 3'' , five crew members killed. Six crew members are still missing. * 16 - In the Philippines starts in the impeachment trial against Renato Corona , the Chief Justice of the Philippine Supreme Court . The 23 members of the Philippine Senate , led by Juan Ponce Enrile act in this case as judges. * 18 - Several websites, including the English-language Wikipedia , be twenty-four hours shut down in protest against two American bills related to Internet piracy , known under the names SOPA and PIPA . * 19 - Download Website Megaupload is because of piracy by the FBI off the air. The Dutch programmer behind the site, Bram van der Kolk, and other executives disappear behind bars. Hackers groupAnonymous responds to extract the air from the site of a major attack on Web sites of US government institutions and the music industry. * 20 - An attack by Boko Haram in the Nigerian Kano cost more than 185 lives. * 21 - Laura Dekker comes after 518 days in St. Maarten after a sailing trip around the world. She is thus the youngest solo sailor ever to sail around the world. * 21- February 12th - 28th edition of the African Cup of Nations . Zambia celebrates his first title after a surprise victory on penalties against title favorites Ivory Coast. * 22 - Croatia agrees during a referendum on joining the European Union in 2013 . * 24 - The Teylers Museum in Haarlem , the oldest authentic museum building from Netherlands , announced it is working with Wikipedia . * 27 - The Dutch criminal Willem Holleeder comes after serving two thirds of his prison sentence at large. * 28 - The Belarusian Viktoryja Azarenka won the Australian Open and takes as her first grand slam title inside. She defeats in the final Russian Maria Sharapova 6-3, 6-0. Through her victory Azarenka will also become the new No. 1 in the world. * 29 - The Dutch skater Stefan Groothuis won the world championship sprint at the Olympic Oval in Calgary . * 30 - In the framework of the project 'Room for the river , the redesigned Dog Pleij commissioned. * 31 - The asteroid Eros skims 27 million kilometers along the ground. February [ edit ] February 23: The Birth of Estelle of Sweden , the first child of the SwedishCrown Princess Victoria and PrinceDaniel . The picture was taken on May 22, the day she was baptized. * 1 - The Dutch banks turn to transfer completely to SEPA . * 1 - When riots after the match between the Egyptian football clubs Al-Masry and Al-Ahly are dozens of deaths. * 3 - 4 - Heavy snowfall in the Netherlands , Belgium and other parts of Europe causes many problems on the roads, in Belgium, the file record broken; There is 1275 kilometer traffic jam. * 4 - In a night attack by Syrian troops on the submissions of deserting soldiers in Homs are at least 200 people dead, the highest number of casualties in a single day since the beginning of the Syrian uprising . * 4 - Greek farmers share in Thessaloniki free more than 10 tons of potatoes from the public, an action which the potato movement occurs. * 5 - Sauli Niinistö was elected president of Finland . In the second round he beat Pekka Haavisto. * 6 - In an earthquake in the Philippines with a magnitude of 6.9 on the Richter scale are at least 40 people. * 10 - Once hackers alleged data from hundreds of customers of KPN online turn, are the mailboxes of at least two million customers of KPN blocked for a day. * 17 - Prince Johan Friso being buried under an avalanche while skiing. The prince is hereby severe brain damage and is since then in a coma in a special hospital in London. * 17 - The German President Christian Wulff resigns after being accused of corruption . * 18 - During a Public Consistory , the Dutchman Wim Eijk and the Belgian Julien Ries cardinal created. * 18 - In the Brabanthallen in 's-Hertogenbosch , the Dutch record longest polonaise broken. Which first arose in 1100 and has now broken with 1723 participants. * 20 - The Dutch Labour Party -politicus Job Cohen announced he will resign as party leader and parliamentary leader of the parliamentary group . * 22 - When a train disaster in the Estación Once de Septiembre in Buenos Aires , Argentina fall at least 50 dead and 600 injured. * 22 - The in 2006 established social network Twitter has since today a half billion accounts . * 23 - Estelle of Sweden is born. She is the first child of the Swedish Crown Princess Victoria and Prince Daniel . The princess is on May 22 baptized . * 26 - 84th Academy Awards : the French film ''The Artist and the American film Hugo both win five Academy Awards . Meryl Streep , nominated for the seventeenth time, wins with her portrayal of Margaret Thatcher in The Iron Lady, the Academy Award for Best Actress (her third Oscar). March [ edit ] Long line at the opening of theApple Store in Amsterdam * 3 - The App Store in the US technology group Apple reached the milestone of 25 billion downloaded apps since its opening in 2008 . * 3 - If a collision between two trains in southern Poland , near Szczekociny , north of Krakow , are sixteen dead and 58 wounded. * 3 - Opposition from the planet Mars . * 3 - The first Dutch Apple Store opens in Amsterdam . * 4 - In a series of explosions at a munitions depot in the Republic of Congo are at least 200 deaths. * Four - Vladimir Putin is already in the first round of the Russian presidential election elected. * 6 - Teachers from the Dutch primary schools , special education and secondary education tasks. They demonstrate in the Amsterdam ArenA against the announced savings of 300 million euros. * 10 - A large fire targeting severe damage to the Gothic castle Krásna Hôrka in eastern Slovakia . * 10 - The leftist Social Democrats won the parliamentary elections in Slovakia . They earn 46% of the votes, accounting for 86 of the 150 available seats. * 13 - In a tunnel on the A9 at the Swiss Sierre killed a Belgian bus with schoolchildren who were on the way back from a skiing holiday. There are 28 deaths, including 22 children. In the bus were 10 Dutchchildren. * 14 - Thomas Lubanga of Congo by the International Criminal Court found guilty of mass killings and the recruitment and use of child soldiers . He is the first suspect to be convicted by the ICC. * 19 - In the French city of Toulouse are four dead and several injured after a gunman opened fire on a Jewish school. The shooter is slain three days later by the police after a siege of more than a day. * 20 - The Dutch politician Hero Brinkman leaving the Freedom Party (PVV) and goes into the parliament continues as a one-man party . * 21 - Soldiers in Mali stage a coup against President Amadou Toumani Toure . * 26 - director James Cameron drops by a submarine in the Mariana Trench off to 10 898 meters. * 30 - The free Dutch newspaper De Pers spends his last edition. This is due to structural disappointing ad - revenue . April [ edit ] April 5: The wreck of the Titanic is on the World Heritage List April 23: The Cabinet Rutte I fall * 1 - In Mali report Tuareg -rebellen them the city of Timbuktu have conquered. After they arrive a day earlier Gao conquered the whole they claimed northern Mali in the hands of the rebels. * 1 - In Myanmar conquers opposition leader Aung San Suu Kyi by the Burmese elections of 2012, a seat in the parliament . Her party, the National League for Democracy , can count on at least 40 of the 45 seats for which voting could be. * 2 - Just after takeoff from the airport of the Russian Tyumen splitting an ATR 72 of the local airline UTair Aviation down. Of the 43 passengers, 31 survive the crash. The aircraft was bound for the airport of Surgut in the Khanty-Mansiysky AO . * 2 - The Friesland Bank is immediately taken over by Rabobank . Independent existence was no longer possible. The acquired bank is (being) continue as a subsidiary of Rabobank. * 4 - The National Assembly of Suriname takes 28 to 12 vote a controversial amendment to the Amnesty Act. The period to which the law applies now beginning April 1, 1980(this was on 1 January 1985 ). The entry into force of the amending the suspects may December murders in 1982 are no longer persecuted. * 4 - As a result of a fire in Rotterdam touches the telephone - and Internet traffic of hundreds of thousands of customers of Vodafone in the southern Randstad five days disrupted. * 5 - Start of the Floriade in Venlo . * 5 - UNESCO announces the ship wreck of the Titanic on the World Heritage List does. The ship is sunk this month exactly one hundred years ago. * 5 - The Foundation Fighting Blindness event in San Francisco will be the first test model of Google Glass presented. * 7 - A strike of several days at the Brussels public transport after a 56-year-old inspector is killed as a result of severe beatings . * 8 - In Espelo ( Overijssel ) is a new world record established with the highest Easter fire ever. In the mountain with a height of 45.98 meters and a circumference of 160 meters had been working since November. The world stood since 2005 on an Easter fire in Slovenia (43 meters high). * 10 - The American politician Rick Santorum ( Republican Party ) steps out of the race for the presidency . * 11 - According to the Parliamentary inquiry into the financial system , the Dutch government in 2008 made serious mistakes in the rescue of tens of billions of euros from the banks Fortis / ABN AMRO and ING during the financial crisis . This is clear from the published report of the Commission De Wit . * 12 - Researchers from the TU Delft report the observation of a new particle . It's already in 1937 by the Italian physicist Ettore Majorana from quantum mechanics predicted elementary Majorana particle . * 13 - By a draw against FC Eindhoven football club can FC Zwolle no longer be overtaken and champion of the Dutch First Division . They promoted to the Eredivisie . * 17 - 19 - The Turkish president will bring a state visit to Netherlands for 400 years of friendly relations between the two countries. In 1612 it was Capitulation between the Dutch Republic and the Ottoman Empiresigned. The state visit starts on the Dam in Amsterdam . * 17 - The Belgian government reached an agreement to judicial reform. The number of judicial districts will be reduced from 27 to twelve, and these are now together with the ten provinces , the Brussels Capital Region and the German Community . * 18 - Flight 213 a Boeing 737 of the Pakistani society Bhoja Air collapsed in bad weather down to the village of Hussain Abad, near Benazir Bhutto International Airport in Islamabad . 127 people are killed. * 18 - Japanese scientists succeed on a bald mouse living human hair to grow with its stem cells under the skin of the mouse were transplanted . * 21 - In the Netherlands failed negotiations on a new round of cutbacks . CDA , VVD and PVV can not agree on the cuts billion. PVV leader Geert Wilders leaves the prime minister's residence and stop tolerating the cabinet. A fall of the government thus seems inevitable. * 21 - Between Amsterdam Sloterdijk and Amsterdam Central Station collide a sprinter and a train head-on. In addition, there are 1 dead and 125 wounded. The sprinter was on his way to Uitgeest, the intercity drove from Den Helder to Nijmegen. * 22 - First round of presidential elections in France . The socialist Francois Hollande ( PS ) has a small lead of around two percent on incumbent President Nicolas Sarkozy of the center-right UMP . Both candidates advance to the second round on May 6 . * 23 - In the Netherlands the Rutte I . Mark Rutte resigns by Queen Beatrix . * 26 - Former President of Liberia , Charles Taylor , is found guilty of war crimes during the civil war in Sierra Leone . * 30 - Queen Beatrix visits the Utrecht municipal Rhenen and Veenendaal in Queens . May [ edit ] 20 and 29 May: Earthquake in northern Italy May 26: The Swedish Loreen winsEurovision Song Contest * 1 - The weed pass will be introduced in the Dutch provinces of Zeeland , Limburg and Noord-Brabant . This reduces the nuisance of street dealers to directly. * 2 - In Vietnam is Thu Dau Mot elevated to a city . Furthermore, Ba Ria capital of Ba Ria - Vung Tau . * 2 - AFC Ajax , for the 31st time in the history of the Dutch Eredivisie champion by winning at home 2-0 against VVV Venlo . * 5 - The Golden Boekenuil , the most important literary prize in Flanders this year goes to the Dutch author David Pefko with his novel The preseason. * 6 - The Socialist Francois Hollande was elected president of the French Republic . He is therefore the successor to Nicolas Sarkozy . * 7 - The Dutch writer AFTh. van der Heijden wins this year's Libris Literature Prize for his novel Tonio . * 9 - Plane crash in Indonesia . During a demonstration flight dump a Sukhoi Superjet 100-95 down over the island of Java . All 45 occupants killed. * 9 - Barack Obama pressed the first sitting American president his support for gay marriage . * 9 - When a fire in a clothing store in the Philippine city of Butuan come 17 employees of the store to life. * 10 - Canonization of Hildegard of Bingen * May 12 - August 12 - Expo 2012 , the world fair in the South Korean city of Yeosu . * 14 - Ron Paul remains a candidate for the Republican primaries for the US presidential election , but stopped for lack of money his campaign. This almost certainly means that Mitt Romney 's November 6, will record on behalf of the Republicans against Barack Obama . * 15 - The failure to form a coalition after the Greek parliamentary elections of May 2012 will be decided in June, new elections hold. * 19 - The German football club FC Bayern Munich lost in their own stadium the final of the UEFA Champions League . After a 1-1 draw takes the English football clubChelsea FC the penalties better and win for the first time in its 107-year existence of the Champions League. * 20 - In an earthquake in northern Italy with a magnitude of 5.9 on the Richter scale are 6 deaths. The epicenter is located about 35 kilometers northwest of Bologna . * 20 - Solar eclipse , visible in the northern Pacific Ocean . * 23 - 24 - First round of presidential elections in Egypt . These are the first elections since the Egyptian Revolution in 2011. * 26 - During the massacre of Houla be slain 108 people, including 48 children. Also in the Syrian city of Hama are dozens of deaths. * 26 - Final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku , Azerbaijan . Winner is the Swedish Loreen with the song Euphoria . * 27 - The film Amour , directed by Michael Haneke wins Palme d'Or at the Cannes Film Festival . * 27 - The Russian Andrey Baranov wins this year's Queen Elisabeth Competition . * 28 - The discovery of super malware Flame publication. * 29 - Another earthquake in northern Italy. There are 17 dead and several buildings destroyed. * 30 - Charles Taylor , the former president of the West African country of Liberia who was on trial at the Sierra Leone tribunal , shall be sentenced to a prison term of fifty years. * 31 - The SpaceX Dragon splashes into the Pacific Ocean and reverses so, the first commercial spacecraft back to earth after visiting the International Space Station . June [ edit ] June 24: Mohamed Morsi is elected president of Egypt * 2 - In Egyptian ex-president Hosni Mubarak sentenced to life imprisonment . * 2 - In the Ghanaian capital Accra moves a cargo plane of the Nigerian company Allied Air from the runway. The device pierces the airport closure and touches including a minibus. 12 people are killed. * 3 - The diamond jubilee of Queen Elizabeth is celebrated with a naval review of more than a thousand boats on the Thames . The Queen celebrates that she is head of state sixty years. * 3 - A McDonnell Douglas MD-83 of the Nigerian society Dana Air crash on a building near the airport of Lagos after a flight from Abuja . All 153 passengers and 16 people on the ground are killed. * 6 - Second and last Venus transit in the 21st century. The previous one was in 2004 and the following transitions are expected in 2117 and 2125 . * 7 - In Belgium is 25N railway officially opened by King Albert . The railway will be from June 10 included in the normal timetable and will significantly shorten the travel time between Antwerp, Brussels and Brussels Airport . * June 8 - July 1 - The European Football Championship takes place in Poland and Ukraine . * 11 - Maria Sharapova and Rafael Nadal won the tennis singles respectively the ladies and gentlemen at Roland Garros . * 14 - In Egypt , the Supreme Court declared the elections for the parliament of 2011 invalid and calls for dissolution of parliament. Opponents talk of a military coup . * 16 - 17 - The second round of the Egyptian presidential election . * 17 - In the second round of French legislative elections gets the Socialist Party an absolute majority with 300 seats in the 577 in the National Assembly . This indicates the current president Francois Hollande the opportunity to carry out his program without compromise. * 17 - In Greece this year for the second time elections held. The conservative and pro-European New Democracy wins this time with about 30% of the vote for the radical left party SYRIZA with a small 27%. This reduces the chance of an exit of Greece from the euro ( Grexit ) smaller. * 19 - Julian Assange flight to the Ecuadorian embassy in London, where he asked for political asylum. * 22 - Tensions between Syria and Turkey continue on after Syria over international waters aircraft of the Turkish Air Force shoots. * 24 - Mohamed Morsi wins the presidential election in Egypt . He named the new president of the country , succeeding the ousted Hosni Mubarak . * June 25 - July 8 - Wimbledon . * 27 - Bert van Marwijk shall resign as coach of the Dutch national football team . * 28 - The US Supreme Court provides that compulsory insurance is not against the constitution is. This remains the key focus of Obama's healthcare reform force. * June 30 - July 22 - Tour de France . * June 30 - Minitel , a precursor of the Internet , by France Télécom off. July [ edit ] July 27: Opening Ceremony of theSummer Olympics in London * 1 - Presidential and congressional elections in Mexico . * 1 - Cyprus takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Denmark . * 1 - André Kuipers returns to Earth after spending more than six months in space. * 1 - With a 4-0 victory over Italy win Spain the final of the European Football Championship in Kiev . * 4 - The CERN announced that they have very strong evidence for the existence of the Higgs boson , the so-called goddeeltje. * 5 - In London , the highest building in Europe opened, the 310-meter The Shard The Shard ie. * 9 - Serena Williams and Roger Federer won respectively the women's and men's singles at Wimbledon . * 18 - The 97-year-old Laszló Csatary arrested in Budapest for war crimes. He was a key figure in the deportation of 300 Jews to Ukraine and was involved in 1944 in organizing the deportation of some 15,700 Jews to Auschwitz . * 18 - In Waalre is two cars committed an attack on the town . The subsequent fire destroyed the building completely. * 18 - Angry passengers that the delays are tired, let in the Egyptian city of Giza derail a train. It hit about ten people injured. * 18 - The German mail order company Neckermann demands moratorium on. * 20 - When a shooting in Aurora in the US state Colorado establishes a 24-year-old male gunman massacred in a movie theater during the midnight premiere of The Dark Knight Rises . Here are 12 people dead and 59 wounded get there. * 22 - In the Utrecht district Kanaleneiland the residents definitely be 180 homes hastily evacuated due to contamination by asbestos due to renovations . * 22 - Bradley Wiggins wins the first British Tour de France . His compatriot Chris Froome finished second and Italian Vincenzo Nibali was third in the final standings. * 25 - The state media in North Korea announced that leader Kim Jong-un is married with Comrade Ri Sol-ju . When the wedding ceremony took place remains a secret. * 25 - Pranab Mukherjee will be sworn in as new president of India . * 27 - The 2012 Summer Olympics in London will be officially opened by Queen Elizabeth . The last Games t / m August 12 . * 28 - The Syrian army pulls Aleppo and begins a major offensive against the insurgents. August [ edit ] One of the first pictures taken by theMars Science Laboratory * 4 - Sudden rising storm collapsed a large marquee in the music field of Dicky Woodstock in the Dutch village Steenwijkerwold . Thirteen people are injured and end up in hospital. * 4 - North Korea , which has been hit by floods , torrential rainfall and a hurricane , by the United Nations supported with relief . * 5 - PSV won the Johan Cruijff Shield 2012 by Ajax with a 4-2 defeat in Amsterdam. * 5 - A gunman killed six people and a Sikh -tempel place in American Oak Creek , Wisconsin . * 6 - The Mars Science Laboratory lands on the planet Mars around 7:30 pm Dutch time. * 6 - Riyad Farid Hijab , the prime minister of Syria , walks over to the rebels and flees to Jordan . * 6 - The cut accidentally by two cables in a data center in the city of Tampa leads to a several hour downtime from Wikipedia . * 9 - The computer virus XDocCrypt / Dorifel affecting several government agencies , universities and companies in the Netherlands. This Trojan encrypts Word and Excel documents and change them into executable files . * 9 - The national independence, the government of Singapore August 9 named Baby's Night. Couples are encouraged to make a child, to further aging to prevent the country. 1 * 11 - When two earthquakes with a magnitude of 6.4 or 6.3 on the Richter scale in the city of Tabriz in northwestern Iran are 306 dead and 3037 injured. * 16 - Ecuador grants asylum to the founder of WikiLeaks , Julian Assange , his extradition to Sweden to avoid. Assange had in June already sought shelter in the Embassyof Ecuador in London. The shelter will lead to tensions between the two countries. * 16 - In Pakistan, the 14-year-old girl Rimsha Masih arrested. She is suspected to have burnt a Koran. The arrest is condemned worldwide. * 18 - The Algerian Lakhdar Brahimi , the new UN envoy to Syria . He succeeds Kofi Annan on. * 22 - In Vietnam , the thị xã Ba Ria upgraded and is now a town in the province of Ba Ria-Vung Tau . * 22 - After 18 years of negotiations is Russia join the World Trade Organization . * 24 - The Norwegian Anders Behring Breivik is sane declared and sentenced to 21 years in prison for carrying out the attacks of 2011. Of this, he will have to serve at least ten years.. * 24 - Lance Armstrong gives the fight against the accusations of the American doping authority USADA about doping on. * 28 - Michelle Martin , the accomplice in the Dutroux case , after 16 years in prison released conditionally and withdraws into a monastery. * August 29 - September 9 - Paralympic Summer Games . September [ edit ] The new extension of the Stedelijk Museum in Amsterdam * 6 - Bank President Mario Draghi announced that the ECB will proceed with the unlimited purchase of Treasury bonds of distressed euro countries with a maximum term of three years, when a euro country asks for help to the European Stability Mechanism hold and comply with the required reforms and cuts . * 10 - Hassan Sheikh Mohamud by the Federal Parliament of Somalia elected president. * 11 - The US Embassy in Egypt and the US Consulate in Libya attacked. Ambassador Christopher Stevens and three people are killed in the storming of the consulate inBenghazi . * 12 - are in the Netherlands parliamentary elections held. The VVD is the largest party with 41 seats and the Labour Party is second with 38 seats. Both parties gain a seat strong profits at the expense of mainly Christian Democrats , the Freedom Party and Green Left . * 17 - The Flemish commercial TV FOUR starts. * 18 - Prinsjesdag * 21 - The alleged Facebook course feast Project X Haren in Groningen Haren degenerates into chaos and riots. * 22 - The Stedelijk Museum in Amsterdam after a renovation period of eight years by Queen Beatrix reopened. The museum, renovated and extended with a new futuristic construction (nicknamed the bathtub ), is from September 23 once again open to the public. * 25 - In the Netherlands follows Anouchka van Miltenburg ( VVD ) Gerdi Verbeet ( PvdA ) as chairman of the Lower House . With 90 of the 146 valid votes they let Khadija Arib from the Labor Party and Gerard Schouw of D66 behind. * 28 - Heavy rains caused floods in the south of Spain . * 29 - The cabinet Betrian installed by the Acting Governor of Curaçao , but former Prime Minister Gerrit Schotte considers it a coup and refused to make first place. * 29 - When hostilities in the old center of the Syrian city of Aleppo create a fire which wreaks havoc in the World Heritage standing souk . October [ edit ] * 3 - The first election debate in the US presidential election between President Barack Obama and his Republican challenger Mitt Romney is considered a victory for the latter. * 3 - The Turkish city akçakale hit by a mortar shell fired from Syria . Turkey in retaliation bombarded targets across the border in Syria. The NATO condemns the Syrian aggression fierce. * 5 - In the Netherlands says the party of GroenLinks confidence in party leader Jolande Sap after the disastrous party for the parliamentary elections . She will resign the next day and also performs the entire party leadership, including Chairman Heleen Weening decreases. * 7 - The presidential election is Hugo Chavez re-elected president of Venezuela to start a fourth term. * 9 - John Gurdon and Shinya Yamanaka receive the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine for their discovery that adult cells can be converted to stem cells . * 12 - The Nobel Peace Prize is awarded to the European Union . * 14 - The Austrian Felix Baumgartner jumps of over 39 kilometers altitude in a balloon , the highest parachute jump and the highest manned balloon flight ever. During the freefall we achieved a record speed of 1342 km / h and thereby breaks the sound barrier . * 14 - found in Belgium municipal, district and provincial elections instead. They provide in Flanders a victory for the N-VA of Bart De Wever , the mayor of Antwerp is. * 16 - In a major art theft in the Kunsthal Rotterdam in the Netherlands are paintings by Pablo Picasso , Henri Matisse , Claude Monet , Paul Gauguin , Meijer de Haan and Lucian Freud stolen. * 19 - Elections in Curaçao . The party Pueblo Soberano of Helmin Wiels is the largest. Wiels later gave its intention to make the island independent within five years. * 19 - Due to the doping scandal in cycling decides Rabobank stop after sixteen years with the sponsorship of professional Rabo cycling teams . * 22 - In the Netherlands gets Jos van Rey of the VVD as alderman of Roermond and a member of the Senate after suspected to be from official corruption and information leakage . A day later get the entire VVD party in the coalition of the city council in Roermond. * 22 - Former American cyclist Lance Armstrong by the UCI suspended for life and touches all of his Tour victories lost. * 24 - In a special council was announced that Ford Genk late 2013 or early 2014 will close. The 4,300 employees will lose their jobs. And introduces 5,500 jobs among suppliers in jeopardy. * 26 - The Italian former prime minister Silvio Berlusconi is sentenced to four years in prison for tax fraud in his company Mediaset . * 26 - The consumer version of the operating system Windows 8 from Microsoft becomes available. * 27 - When a bus accident near Karak in Jordan have five Belgians life and there will be a dozen wounded. One of the victims had ships in Wommelgem . * 29 - In the Netherlands, negotiations between the VVD and PvdA completed over a coalition that inform the political leaders of both parties, Mark Rutte and Diederik Samson , at a press conference. * 30 - In the Netherlands lawyer Bram Moszkowicz put out of office because he would have tarnished the reputation of the legal profession. Moszkowicz will appeal against this decision and may continue to exercise his profession in the meantime. * 30 - The Hurricane Sandy makes more than 81 victims in the Caribbean , the United States and Canada . In New York , millions of people are without electricity and running large parts of the city under water. November [ edit ] November 5: The Rutte II stands on the platform. November 6: Barack Obama hugs his wife Michelle after being re-elected as president of USA . * 1 - In the village of Bletchingley - English Surrey - was found the remains of a chimney of a carrier pigeon. Her leg was a tube with a coded message from 1944 was probably the dove from occupied territory embarrassed on D-Day and the message was addressed to Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery . 2 * 4 - Theodore of Alexandria is elected the 118th Pope of the Coptic Orthodox Church . * 5 - In the Netherlands at Huis ten Bosch Palace , the ministers of the Rutte II certified. * 6 - Presidential elections in the United States . The incumbent president, Democrat Barack Obama , defeating his Republican opponent Mitt Romney . * 7 - In an earthquake with a magnitude of 7.4 on the Richter scale in Guatemala are 48 people dead and affecting more than 150 people injured. * 9 - After strong objections within the VVD , the coalition agreement of the Rutte cabinet II adjusted. The announced income dependence of the health insurance premiumwill be canceled. * 10 - The director general of the BBC , George Entwistle, declining after 54 days of dismissal. The broadcaster led to controversy when a broadcast of the programNewsnight led to a politician wrongly accused of child abuse. * 13 - Total solar eclipse in northern Australia. * 15 - Xi Jinping , the new Secretary General of the Chinese Communist Party . The new Politburo of China is inaugurated. * 17 - Sinterklaas arrives in Netherlands . This time put the saint foot in the city of Roermond . * 19 - In the Netherlands a suspect arrested for the murder of Marianne Vaatstra in 1999. The man has come forward with a large-scale DNA -verwantschapsonderzoek. * 20 - Rebels from the Tutsi -rebellengroep M23 capture the Congolese city of Goma . * 21 - When a bomb attack on a bus in Tel Aviv certainly be 18 wounded. The Israeli police called a terrorist attack , claimed by Hamas . * 21 - After two weeks of mutual attacks close Israel and Hamas , the Gaza Strip controlled, a file . * 21 - Mount Tongariro , one of the largest active volcanoes in New Zealand , burst around 14:30 (local time) off. The eruption on the northern island of New Zealand, according to the authorities is completely unexpected. * 21 - The crash of a military transport plane in the Yemeni capital Sanaa , tens of people. * 22 - Australian researchers discover that Sandy Island , an island that has at least ten years on various maps listed, does not exist. * 23 - In Sierra Leone, the Electoral Commission shall announce the result of the presidential election of 17 November known. Ernest Koroma is re-elected president. * 25 - The German Sebastian Vettel for the third consecutive time world champion Formula 1 . * 25 - In case of fire in a textile factory in Bangladesh , more than 100 people dead. * 28 - The Levelt committee publishes its report on the scientific fraud of Diederik Stapel . * 28 - In two attacks with car bombs in a neighborhood of the Syrian capital Damascus fall at least 34 dead and over 80 wounded. * 29 - Palestine by the United Nations General Assembly with 138 votes against 9 recognized as acting non-member state . Palestine is thus recognized by the UN as a sovereign state . * 30 - The Wii U , successor to the Wii , comes from Europe. December [ edit ] December 9: The Fyra is taken into use. December 22: Gangnam Style onYouTube watched a billion times. * 1 - The 10th edition of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest takes place in the Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam . The Ukrainian artist Anastasiya Petryk wins this edition with her song Nebo . * 2 - In Afghanistan, the fall Taliban Airport Jalalabad on. Fourteen people, including nine suicide bombers , coming in the crash. * 2 - Part of the Japanese Sasago Tunnel collapses. At least nine people are killed. * 3 - In the south of the Philippines come as a result of the typhoon Bopha more than three hundred people were killed. * 3 - The city council of Belfast decides that the British flag will not be hoisted every day at city hall, but only 18 national holidays. This heralds a new period of turbulence and violence, now by Protestant youth groups. * 4 - Milo Đukanović is re-elected political absence after two years as Prime Minister of Montenegro . * 5 - In a collision off the Dutch coast between the container ship Corvus J and the motor ship Baltic Ace come at least five people and faring auto ship. * 6 - With a drive by royal train opens Queen Beatrix officially the Hanze Line , the railway line between Lelystad and Zwolle . * 6 - The US state Washington legalises the first state to use marijuana . The possession of soft drugs for personal use as of today no longer punishable . * 6 - In fighting in Cairo between supporters and opponents of Egyptian President Mohamed Morsi are at least seven dead and hundreds injured. * 6 - In the Netherlands enters Co. Verdaas down as Minister of Economic Affairs because of the fuss over unwarranted claims in his time as commissioner of Gelderland . * 7 - An earthquake hit northeastern Japan . The (simultaneous) earthquake with the epicenter 200 kilometers off the coast of Miyagi has a force 7.3 on the Richter scale . Atsunami of a meter high affects the east coast. * 8 - At the UN -klimaatconferentie in Doha ( Qatar ), decided to the Kyoto Protocol to extend until the end of 2020 . * 9 - The Benelux train between Amsterdam and Brussels will be replaced by high-speed train Fyra . * 11 - In Mali is Django Sissoko appointed as new prime minister. This happens the day after his predecessor Cheick Modibo Diarra was detained by the military. * 12 - At least five people were killed in a bomb attack on the Syrian Interior Ministry in Damascus . * 14 - When shooting at the Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown in the US state Connecticut are 26 people including 20 children shot before the gunman committed suicide. * 14 - The cyclone Evan makes the island state of Samoa for at least three deaths and severe destruction. * 15 - On Curaçao explodes at a fireworks warehouse a large container with fireworks . Here are three dead and five wounded. * 15 - At least sixteen migrants are killed in a shipwreck on the island of Lesbos in the Aegean Sea . * 16 - In Japan wins the Conservative Party LDP parliamentary elections. Shinzo Abe , the new prime minister. * 16 - A day after a rocket attack on the Taliban in which at least five people were killed, at least four people are slain again in a firefight at the airport of Peshawar in northwest Pakistan . * 17 - When a bus accident in the department of Cundinamarca in central Colombia are at least 27 people dead. * 19 - Park Geun-hye was elected the first female president of South Korea . * 19 - At least 33 people were killed in a collision between two buses in Sudan , near El Kamlien, 90 kilometers southeast of the capital, Khartoum . * 21 - Following the approval of the budget offers the Italian prime minister Mario Monti as expected the resignation of his government. * 22 - The Social Democrat Borut Pahor takes the oath as new president of Slovenia . * 22 - Mahmoud Mekki, the Egyptian vice president, resigns. * 22 - Gangnam Style from the South Korean singer PSY is the first video with a billion views on the website YouTube . * 23 - In an air raid on the Syrian government army at a bakery in Halfaya get at least 90 people. * 24 - DJs Gerard Ekdom , Michiel Veenstra and Giel Beelen get € 12,251,667 with 3FM Serious Request 2012 . * 25 - In China , the longest high-speed line opened in the world. The line runs from Beijing to Guangzhou and is 2,298 kilometers long. * 25 - In Egypt , the new controversial according to official results constitution approved by 63.8%. * 25 - With a crash of a passenger plane of Air Bagan in eastern Myanmar , two people were killed. Also in Kazakhstan military plane crashes. Added to 27 people dead. * 26 - In Central Ecuador thirteen people come to when a bus into a ravine collapsed. * 28 - Russian President Vladimir Putin signed the Magnitsky Act , which residents of the United States no longer able to adopt Russian children. 3 * 28 - The Central African Republic and the rebel movement Seleka decide to negotiate with each other after weeks of unrest. 4 * 28 - Jiroemon Kimura is the oldest verified man in the world ever. 5 * 28 - When a shipwreck off the coast of Bissau , the capital of the African country of Guinea-Bissau , get at least 22 people and more than 60 people missing . * 28 - Michael Bloomberg , the mayor of New York , announced today that the number of murders in the city with 414 in 2012, the lowest in 50 years. * 29 - At the airport Vnukovo to the Russian city of Moscow collapsed a Tupolev Tu-204 beside the runway down. There are at least four deaths. 6 * 29 - In Pakistan , the bodies of 21 soldiers found by the Taliban have been executed. The soldiers were abducted in two camps near Peshawar . * 29 - When a shooting at the Amsterdam Staatsliedenbuurt , two young men. The actual target escape. From the getaway car is shot from close range two motorcycle cops. This is the beginning of a gang war between two gangs composed mostly of Moroccans. * KarachiPakistan * 30 - When a bus accident near the town of Pendleton in the US state of Oregon are nine people injured at least 26 people and touching. * 30 - Nineteen Shiite pilgrims are slain by a bomb attack in the Pakistani province of Balochistan . * 31 - The GPD , the news agency of many Dutch and Flemish newspapers , transmits 76 years after his last message. In 2013 starts publisher Wegener with its own press service, making the SPD lost its main client and ceases to exist. Music Popular music Best singles of 2012: # Michel Teló - Ai se eu te pego! # Triggerfinger - I follow rivers # Gusttavo Lima - Balada # Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers # PSY - Gangnam style # Carly Rae Jepsen - Call me maybe # Sandra van Nieuwland - More # Adele - Skyfall # Asaf Avidan - One Day / Reckoning Song (Wankelmut rmx) # Loreen - Euphoria #''Next to Me'' Emeli Sandé Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Adele - 21 # Adele - Live at the Royal Albert Hall # Birdy - Birdy # Nick & Simon - Stronger # Ilse Delange - Eye of the Hurricane # Kids for Kids - Hello world - 33 # Mumford & Sons - Babel # Jan Smit - Friends # Racoon - Liverpool rain # Bruce Springsteen - Wrecking Ball Classical music June 1 : first implementation of the sketches of the Symphony in E flat major by Ernest John Moeran October 10 : First performance of eight seasons of Kalevi Aho , a solo concerto for theremin October 11 : first performance of Symphony no. 9 by William Bolcom Movie See Film in 2012 for the main article on this subject. Born January 24 - Princess Athena of Denmark , the second child of the Danish Prince Joachim and Marie Cavallier February 23 - Princess Estelle of Sweden , the first child of Swedish Crown Princess Victoria and Prince Daniel Deceased List of persons deceased in 2012 Weather Extremes Belgium March : highest monthly average air pressure ever recorded for the month of March (1027.1 millibars , normal: 1015.7). source? Netherlands February 4: -22.9 degrees. Lowest temperature of the year. 7 August 18th: 32 degrees. Highest maximum temperature ever recorded on this date. 8 August 19: 36.7 degrees in Haler. Highest temperature of the year. 9 OCTOBER 22: 22 degrees. Highest maximum temperature ever recorded on this date. 10 Category:2012